The Charmander that wouldn't evolve
by Charmie
Summary: This is the beginning of a series I have written about an abandoned Charmander. It starts off an adventure with a new trainer who got an even later start than Ash. Please Read and Review.


**The Charmander that Wouldn't Evolve**

> > Hi, this is my first fanfic here. Anyway, this is part of the Pokestories series I've written on Pokexpress.com. I noticed that on Charmander has been lowered to 11th place on the WB Top 15. So, I decided to post this story for Charmander fans everywhere. I hope you like the story.

A sad looking charmander walked down the road. Weak from his last battle Charmander did not have the energy to make it back home. While walking absentmindedly he bumped into an angry looking Machoke. "Choke Ma Choke Choke Choke" he said (which roughly translated means Watch where you're going!). Charmander apologized. "Hey Machoke! It's a charmander! Let's catch it!" "Chaar Char Mander." (Oh no) "MaChokke!" (Alright!)

"Machoke, Karate Chop, Now!" Machoke rushes to Charmander but Charmander dodges attack. Charmander decides to use Ember. Ember hits Machoke but doesn't really hurt him. "Machoke, use Focus Energy." Machoke pumps up. Charmander decides to use Scratch. Charmander misses. "Machoke, use Seismic Toss!" Machoke picks up Charmander and tosses him on the ground. "Pokeball go!" The pokeball catches Charmander.

In the Pokeball Charmander thinks about his old owner. He had been abandoned because he couldn't evolve. The trainer had gotten him to level 20 and he still didn't evolve. A charmander is supposed to evolve to a charmeleon at level 16.

A few hours later Charmander arrives at the Pokemon Center in Celadon City. His new owner calls him out. "Hello, I'm Dex! We are going to be the best Pokemon Team, Charmander. Let's test your skill level. You can fight my Poliwrath. But first let me introduce you to the other members of my team. Meet Victrebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, and you already know Machoke. We are going to be the most intimidating team at this Pokemon Center!" Dex brings Charmander to Nurse Joy.

After resting Charmander feels all better. Dex comes up to him. "Now to test your skills." They head outside. "Okay, go Charmander, go Poliwrath!" Poliwrath uses Water Gun. Poliwrath misses. Charmander uses Scratch. Charmander hits Poliwrath. Poliwrath uses Double Slap and hits Charmander. Charmander uses Leer and weakens Poliwrath. Poliwrath uses water gun and hits Charmander. Charmander loses a lot of energy. Charmander uses Scratch again and Poliwrath faints.

"Amazing! You beat Poliwrath who is a water pokemon and is level 25. You must be at least level 28. Let's take you to the level measurer at the Pokemon Center." "Your charmander is at level 30. Shouldn't your pokemon be a charmeleon? I guess a pokemon will evolve when it finds it is ready" said Nurse Joy. "When is a Charmander supposed to evolve?" "At level 16." replied Nurse Joy. "Alright, I'll have a more intimidating pokemon team! Okay Charmander evolve." "Char?"

Dex brings Charmander all over to battle with wild pokemon and with pokemon trainers. Charmander beats all of them. "Charmander, you've grown 2 levels but you still haven't evolved. The monthly pokemon trainers contest is tomorrow. You won't be scary enough. I'll put you in the Pokemon Adoption Agency."

"Hold it!" shouts a kid. "What is it?" replies Dex. "Your charmander will evolve when it is ready." "Do you want to raise my charmander?" asks Dex. "I always wanted a charmander. I'll take good care of Charmander." said the boy. "What is your name?" asked Dex. "Oh, my name is Truffe." replied the kid. "Okay, Charmander come into the pokeball." said the kid.

Truffe took Charmander along. "You're my first pokemon. Personally I think that charmanders are the cutest and they are not so cute when they evolve. I think charmanders are the best pokemon." "Char, Char" replied Charmander. "Okay, let's have lunch. You can have Brock's special pokemon food. I will go to the nearest restaurant." He picks up Charmander and puts him on his bike.

Truffe and Charmander went all over to fight in Pokemon battles. They beat all the trainers. After a month Truffe said "Okay, I think it is time we entered the monthly Pokemon Trainer's Contest. Now how do we sign up?" They went to the Pokemon Center and looked at the poster posted on the wall. It said "Be sure to bring all your pokemon and compete in Monthly Pokemon Trainer's Contest in front of the Celadon City Department Store."

Truffe takes out his map and looks for the Department Store. "Okay, here we go." said Truffe. They rode down to the Department Store. "Do you want to sign up for the Trainer's Contest?" asked a woman in a Pokemon Trainer's Contest T-shirt. "Yes, that's right." said Truffe. "What's your name?" asked the woman. "Truffe." he replied. "That's pronounced Truth." "Okay, go on and join the others." said the woman. Truffe and Charmander walked over to the other Pokemon Trainers.

"Hey what Pokemon do you have?" asked a boy. "I have a Charmander." replied Truffe. "Only a charmander! I have an electrode, a cloyster, and kadabra." The boy and his friends start laughing. "Hey, there's Dex.! Hey Dex." said Truffe. "Oh hi, how's my charmander doing? I didn't win last month's Pokemon Trainer's Contest so here I am. I will definitely win this time." said Dex.

"Okay everyone! Let's get started." said a man. "First up will be Mike and his Pikachu, and Andy with his Psyduck. I will be narrating the battles. Pikachu starts out with his Quick Attack. The attack hits Psyduck. Psyduck uses confusion. Pikachu became confused. Pikachu uses Thundershock. Psyduck is hurt. Psyduck uses Fury Swipes, oh! the attack is repeatedly hitting Pikachu. Pikachu is hurt. Pikachu uses swift and hits Psyduck on the head. Psyduck uses an unexpected move Mega Kick and Pikachu faints. Andy wins!" "After we win I can show everyone that I am a great Pokemon trainer." says Truffe.

After many battles Charmander and Truffe are up. The announcer calls them up and the opponent Tom with his Jigglypuff. "I'm so nervous, Charmander." said Truffe. The announcer narrates. "Charmander starts out with Scratch. Jigglypuff is angry. Jigglypuff uses Pound. The attack hits Charmander. Charmander uses Ember. Jigglypuff uses Body Slam. Jigglypuff misses. Charmander uses Ember and Jigglypuff faints." They make it all the way up to the finals. They beat Metapod, Beedrill, Rattata, and Spearow.

"Okay, everyone! For our last and final match we have Truffe's Charmander versus Dex's Jolteon. The tension is high. Jolteon starts with pin missile. The pins hit Charmander! Charmander uses Rage. The attack doesn't really hurt Jolteon. Jolteon uses Double Kick. Charmander's rage is building. Charmander hits Jolteon. Jolteon is hurt. Jolteon uses Quick Attack. Charmander's rage is building again; it uses rage. Jolteon is severely hurt. Dex tells Jolteon to use his most powerful attack Thunder. The attack is so strong the whole room lights up with thunder. Oh! Looks like the audience in the front row felt some of his electric attack!" Charmander is severely hurt." "Come back Charmander!" says Truffe. "Chaarr Chaar mander. ( I won't give up.)" Charmander uses rage and Jolteon faints. "Truffe wins the Contest!" says the announcer. "He is the best Pokemon trainer here! Come and collect your award." The announcer hands him 3000 dollars, a skateboard, and a trophy. A gang of people surrounds him and asks for his autograph. Gary shows up. "Hi there Truf! Good work!" Gary's cheerleaders cheer for him. "Go Truf!" They invite him to the pokemon party. "You've raised Charmander well." says Dex. "Thank you." replies Truffe. "But Charmander is the real winner. Where is Charmander?"

"Charmander?" Truffe sees Charmander wandering down the road. "Wait up! I know I shouldn't have left you there." "Char?" "I'm sorry." "Char char! ( I forgive you)" "Do you know what I'm planning. I'm planning to become a Pokemon Master. We will collect badges and go to Indigo Plateau to challenge the Elite Four. I can't do it without you. Come with me." "Char char!" "Let's go to Viridian City to get our first badge. Now I can fight my friend Brock! With the prize money we can afford to travel." "Der mander! (race you there)" Charmander starts running. "Wait up for me! Truffe and Charmander head to Pewter City.


End file.
